


Predatory

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: After a visit from the FBI, Dr Lecter receives a much more interesting visitor and her intentions are quite unclear.





	Predatory

As discourteous as it could sound, the atrocious smell of whatever cheap after-shave Will Graham was wearing got part of Lecter’s attention away from what the man was saying.  
Mr Graham was one of Jack Crawford’s men, one who he recalled being mentioned before by one of the agent’s eager pups. He presented an interesting mind in an even more interesting position, however, along with his after-shave existed a hint of fear and annoyance; he would rather be around the child who clearly chose his current lotion than interviewing anyone.  
Lecter was briefly amused at the sight of the clear internal conflict before Graham’s demeanour should a degree of denial that simply made it all quite annoying. What really mattered was that Crawford’s bloodhound was sniffing around, even though there was no trace of epiphany or suspicion coming from him. Anyhow, the prospect of being acquainted with the FBI’s investigation was very convenient. It seemed clear that Graham, as much as Lecter, questioned old uncle Jack’s reasons to have him under investigation.  
“I can only hope I was able to help” Lecter politely said watching Graham nervously run his hand on the back of his slightly sweating neck.  
“I thank you for your cooperation, Doctor” the bloodhound replied letting his arm fall to his side. “I have to ask you to stay in town.”  
Lecter nodded comprehensively. “I don’t intend on taking any vacations, investigator.”  
Graham shook his head, his eyes studying the floor before he spoke again. “I can see myself out. Good night, Doctor”  
“Good night, Mr Graham”  
The front door of the house closed with just the enough amount of noise. The good doctor turned to face his desk, his eyes focused on the drawing he had started to sketch, Graham’s visit had given his mind inspiration to keep working on it. It had been a while since he had seen an FBI badge and sensed the interesting psyche of the creatures who ended up in such corrupt institution.  
There was a quiet noise behind him, at the study entrance, as if someone had just shifted their weight from one leg to the other. Lecter eyed the scalpel he used to sharpen his drawing pencil.  
“That was deliberately reckless,” the person behind him said.  
The good doctor raised his head, a smile on his lips as he organized the papers on his desk one over the other, the drawing partially covered. “I have to confess I’m impressed”  
“I would say mortified, that lotion was material for a nightmare”  
“You misunderstand me, dear. I’m impressed by your ability to blind my senses.” he turned to face her, found her studying him with a group of emotions going on in her expression. “As for Mr Graham’s aftershave, I hope not to ever come across it again.”  
“You know he will be back,” she said narrowing her eyes for a moment. “What are you doing?”  
He did not respond but his eyes studied her, he had the impulse to draw her as she was at this very moment. “How did you do it, Clarice?”  
A shift went through her expression, her shoulders relaxed a little. “Let’s say this jacket will be smelling like you for a while.”  
Her answer satisfied him more than his smile revealed. She had just used his strong senses against him, used his own scent to escape his attention, she must have drenched on his cologne for him to miss even the hint of her natural scent.  
“Quid pro quo, Doctor” came her prompting.  
“You are currently in disadvantage, my dear, as much as I appreciate the surprise, you’ve trespassed. I’m willing to forgive it for a few answers.”  
Her silence and the intensity of her gaze made him proceed.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he questioned, one of his hands slipping inside of his pocket.  
Starling watched him silently before saying anything. “Will Graham is a legend in the Bureau, he has been away for quite a while now, there has been some fuss about his return.” a pause, her eyes focused on him. “What are you doing, Doctor?”  
The way Lecter reciprocated her observation made the air feel thick, an outsider would be compelled to leave the room either to give them privacy or in a desperate attempt not to be eaten by those suddenly very feral looking pair.  
“You are going to get caught, caught by whimsy” her words sounded almost scolding and it made him even more intrigued.  
Hannibal had the chance to see his smile make her discreetly close her fist and narrow her eyes briefly.   
“Sometimes I do think that your ego might be bigger than your bank accounts”  
He grinned openly at that. Found himself tempted to go searching for her natural scent underneath the smell of his own cologne.  
“Why?”  
“I have to confess, dear, that I seem to be bored”  
The flash of anger that crossed her face was intense and made him hungry for her onslaught, for the sight of such a violent response. “I was under the foolish impression we could talk about this”  
The smug grin on his lips did not to ease her fury but it made his quiet approach go unnoticed. “I do appreciate your concern towards my safety, Clarice”  
“Jack might have you taking the chair if you give them enough”  
“It is a far more interesting option than incarceration”  
Hannibal considered the possibility of her slapping him at the sight of the anger and the hurt of a betrayal that appeared in her eyes. His eyes lowered to her lips.  
“You should leave, little Starling, or my whims might have you caught as a casualty” the taunting was clear on every word.  
“I never took you for a fool, Hannibal Lecter” she growled.  
Lecter’s hand caught her chin, challengingly hold it tight to have her looking him straight in the eye. “What are you doing here, Clarice?” her name was growled back in defiance.  
“I’m keeping your fancy ass away from prison, Doctor”  
Hannibal bared his teeth, a predatory smile on his lips. She didn’t stop him when he leaned in, not even when their foreheads touched. Their eyes closed when he bit her lower lip. He sucked it a little, allowed his tongue tease her a bit. Clarice tasted blood as she felt him pull her body against his, he was very warm.  
Finally, Lecter kissed her and she kissed him back, managing to do some damage of her own with her teeth, she had her hands clutching at his shirt.  
His chest vibrated as he growled breaking the kiss, touching his nose to the skin of her neck before nibbling and tasting the area.  
“What a gentleman” her words came out in a puff of air.  
The good doctor pressed her hard against him and moved his lips to her ear. “Little wench.”  
Clarice smiled amusedly. “I should leave you to Graham, let Jack have this piece of satisfaction”  
“Shall we discuss the satisfaction he would not have regarding you?” he provoked. “Do you think he still imagines having you?”  
“Do you imagine?”  
He bit her neck harder this time then his mouth went to her shoulder, quickly getting her jacket out of the way and down to the floor.  
“We should leave” she whispered.  
The doctor moved the strap of her dress away from her skin. “How much were you willing to bargain?” he questioned in her ear, his words getting her attention. “Your scent escaped me but the needle in your jacket pocket just broke”  
“I imagined it would not be easy to get you talking” she confessed.  
“Were you planning a kidnapping, Clarice?”  
“Yes”   
He kissed her throat and the exposed skin of her chest.   
“Run with me, Hannibal”  
Lecter’s fingers skillfully pulled the fabric down and caressed her breast slowly, teased her nipple to hardness. “You don’t know what you’re asking for, little Starling”  
“I do know”  
He faced her. “My dear, this is just the beginning of it. I have every intention of earning your soul. Make no mistake, I do not intend to be caught but running with you comes with a lot more to be bargained.”  
“We’ve danced around this long enough”  
Hannibal smiled and felt her fingers play at the back of his head. Prompted by her touch he took her breast in his mouth, Clarice breathed hard at the sensation.  
“Let me have your soul” she whispered and felt his teeth scrape against her tender skin.  
Lecter didn’t answer, there was no need to.


End file.
